Casper and the Hunchback of Notre Dame
Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil has travel to a legendary book and help a young hunchback to save a beautiful gypsy girl from a evil guardian. Plot Once upon a time in the Whipstaff Manor, Spooky and Poil told Casper, Kat, Wendy and Peter that they were traveling in the Nutcracker story and the Midsummer Night Dream and they understand that. Now they are going to librairy of France see the statue of Victor Hugo who is died in the year 1885. As they are going to the library, they found the hunchback book which Victor Hugo made so Wendy used her wand to teleport her, Casper, Kat, Peter, Spooky and Poil inside the book and when they were finding the lost child who was a half human and half monster and he is raised by a jealous guardian who kill his mother so the archdeacon came to stop him and tell him that those eyes of Notre Dame are all not very happy for killing the mother hunchback so a mean judge can take care of the baby hunchback. Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil walk inside of Notre Dame and then they all walk upstairs and meet a hunchback who all grown up and his name is “Quasimodo” and he told the kids that his guardian, Claude Frollo doesn’t want him to go to the festival of the fool because he get everyone in Paris scare but Casper told Quasimodo that where he, Wendy, Spooky and Poil come from that everyone are scared of them but not anymore because they are friendly. Then suddenly they hear Frollo come so Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil hide while the hunchback told him that his mother died when those horrible gypsys try to made somde on him so Frollo left Quasimodo in his room. Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil can’t believe that Frollo has to lied to Quasimodo and he is the one who killed his mother. Later the festival is starting so Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil has to dress Quasimodo in disguise so he won’t be recognized by anyone so they have a plan A or B to keep him covered as they see all of the gypsys people are coming and there’s a beautiful gypsy and her name is Esmeralda and she is the great dancer in the festival of the fool. One of the gypsys member told everyone in France that is time to crown the king of fools and Quasimodo is involved of it and Esmeralda has to take off every mask of the men who wear it but she realizes that Quasimodo‘s face is not a mask at all and everyone in Paris are shocked because it’s the bell ringer from Notre Dame. King Louis's captain of the guards Phoebus came and meets Frollo who is not very happy that Quasimodo is on stage but the leader of the gypsys crown him the king of fools because he is the ugly face of Paris. After cheering Quasimodo as king, those two guards begin to tie up Quasimodo but Esmeralda came to save him and Frollo is not very happy so he hates him who has ugly face and everyone laughing at them but Casper, Wendy, Spooky and Poil help Esmeralda fight those guards and beat them up. After that Esmeralda use a curtain to make herself disappear and then Frollo told Quasimodo to go back home to the bells of Notre Dame immediately as Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil followed him back home. Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil feel so sorry for Quasimodo for leaving the tower of Notre Dame, then suddenly they hear someone is singing downstairs so they went downstairs and they see Esmeralda who wants to see Quasimodo as wanted to apologize about early ago. Quasimodo show Esmeralda around the tower of Notre Dame as he look a view of Paris until they hear Frollo coming and he was very upset about that gypsy lady so Casper, Spooky and Poil help Esmeralda escape. Frollo ask Quasimodo is he talking to someone but Quasimodo told him that he was talking to stones, Frollo asked Quasimodo can stone talk and he said no. Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil took Esmeralda back to her home and she thanked them for not letting Frollo see her or else he will made a consiquence or punishment for Quasimodo and he will not see her again so Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil left Esmeralda at her place and head backs to Notre Dame. The next morning, Spooky and Poil follows Frollo to meet up with Phoebus to search for Esmeralda everywhere around the villages and at the last house, Frollo told Phoebus to burn down that house but he won’t do it so Frollo has his army of thousand men to burn down the house but Phoebus save a father, mother, son and daughter. After that when Frollo try to kill Phoebus, Spooky and Poil has to scare Frollo and his minions away and then they take Phoebus to Notre Dame. After Spooky and Poil took Phoebus to Notre Dame, they told Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter and Quasimodo about those men are planning to kill Esmeralda by 6:00 a.m. but Quasimodo doesn’t understand why would his master can kill some gypsy. Casper have to tell him the truth about Frollo because he killed his mother when he was a baby and now Esmeralda was probal accusing witchcraft she gonna burn to death. Quasimodo didn’t realize that Frollo lies to him all these years Quasimodo's mother was killed by his own guardian so he, Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky, Poil and Phoebus must go to the gypsys lare and warn Esmeralda about Frollo. As Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky, Poil, Quasimodo and Phoebus made their way to the gypsys lare, they warn Esmeralda and the other gypsy that Frollo is planning to get rid of all of them so Esmeralda told the gypsys people that they all have to leave immediately. Then suddenly Frollo hear someone whose came to rescue the gypsys and it’s Quasimodo so Frollo call the guards and captured Phoebus, Esmeralda and the other gypsys people and then Frollo captured Quasimodo and put him back to Notre Dame where he will be locked in. Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil has to do something to save Quasimodo and then they all going to save Esmeralda before she gets burned to died so they recues her from the demise by fire as Quasimodo swinging from Notre Dame and free Esmeralda. After that, Frollo is still angry so as he try to go after Quasimodo and Esmeralda, Casper said to him that it’s not very nice to kill no one else just he killed Quasimodo‘s mother. The crowd in Paris are all shock because Frollo murder the hunchback mother so Phoebus and the palace guards arrested Frollo and put him in prison. Later the archdeacon thanks Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil for helping Quasimodo to save Esmeralda and the other gypsys because they are all innocent so they are saying goodbye to Casper, Kat, Wendy, Peter, Spooky and Poil because they are ready to go home so they also say goodbye to Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus and the other crowd of Paris as Wendy used her wand to bean herself, Casper, Kat, Peter, Spooky and Poil back to their regular home and they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies